Butterfingers
by Kmn1999
Summary: Dan and Phil dancing to The End of all Things by Panic! at the Disco (FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF 3)


A/N: wow I've been so inactive sorry... anyway I wrote this to fill a prompt on tumblr and figured why not upload it here too? :) yea I wrote this at like 1am sorry if it sucks xD DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DAN HOWELL, PHIL LESTER, OR PANIC! AT THE DISCO AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID :/

Dan rolled over in bed, his face hitting the pillow. He groaned, checking the clock. 2:32 am. Yay, another near-sleepless night. Sighing, he walked into the kitchen to go make himself a quick snack and a glass of water before inevitable browsing through tumblr for the next hour or so.

He quietly walked into the kitchen, trying his best not to disturb his flatmate, Phil. He grabbed a cup from the cupboards, and quietly closed them. He slowly walked over to the sink and filled the cup up with water, assessing what his option for a snack could be. He decided on cereal, and grabbed a box and a bowl, slowly pouring a bit of cereal into the bowl.

He went to grab a spoon, but ended up pulling one out and dropping it instead. It fell to the ground, and everything seemed so much louder right then. He knew he had woken Phil up, and sighed. Just as he predicted, a minute later Phil came into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing, Dan?" He yawned, walking in.  
"Can't sleep, decided to get a snack," he tried to explain.  
"By dropping everything on the floor," Phil said bluntly.  
"You know me, butterfingers," Dan replied, smiling slightly. Phil laughed at that, knowing how clumsy Dan was.

Phil walked closer, pulling Dan into a tight embrace.  
"Why don't we get you back to bed?" Phil said softly.  
"Because I can't sleep," Dan complained, pulling away from Phil.  
"Okay, well if you won't sleep, I won't sleep," Phil said, looking Dan in the eye.  
"You have to sleep," Dan said, sitting down at their breakfast bar.  
"Not unless you do," Phil sat down as well.  
"Phillll," Dan complained, "please don't make me feel guilty about this."  
"Well it would be your fault," Phil smiled.  
"Well if we're not going to sleep we might as well do something," Dan said, smiling sweetly at Phil.  
"Okay," Phil stood up, "well what do you want to do then?"  
"I have an idea," Dan said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He just hit play, not caring what song it was.

He immediately recognized it as the beautiful piano came in. He grabbed his phone in one hand and Phil's hand in the other, dragging him out to their balcony. He set his phone down, turning up the volume, and put his hands on Phil's shoulders. Phil put his hands on Dan's hips, and they stood there, swaying like that for a few seconds.

Wether near or far  
I am always yours

As the lyrics started, they looked into each other's eyes, getting over their awkwardness.

Any change in time  
We are young again

They both smiled at each other, trying their best to savor this beautiful moment.

Lay us down  
We're in love

As the chorus started, Phil pulled Dan into him for a hug, keeping his arms wrapped around him.

We're in love

Dan looked up into Phil's beautiful eyes. They both smiled, relishing this moment.

In these coming years  
Many things will change

Dan laid his head on Phil's chest. He could hear his breathing, and it helped relax him more.

But the way I feel  
Will remain the same

Dan closed his eyes, breathing in Phil's scent. He smelt oddly like strawberries, but Dan couldn't find it more comforting.

Lay us down  
We're in love

Phil absent-mindedly stroked Dan's hair, loving it's feel against his fingertips. Dan snuggled in closer to Phil's chest - he could never be happier.

We're in love

Phil stared off into the night sky, where the stars would be if they weren't in London. He didn't want this moment to end, but he knew it had to at some point.

They stayed like that for the next couple of minutes, just standing on the balcony with Dan snuggled into Phil's chest, Phil running his fingers through Dan's hair.  
"Well now you should go to bed," Phil said quietly, after a couple moments of deciding wether or not he wanted to break the silence.  
"M-kay," Dan mumbled sleepily into Phil's chest. Phil sighed and picked Dan up, grabbing his phone too. He carried him back inside, locking the balcony door as he did so.

He cautiously set Dan down on his bed, and pulled the blankets up around him. He kissed Dan's forehead and smiled.  
"Good night, Dan."  
"'Night Phil," Dan mumbled, too tired to talk right.  
Phil smiled, closing the door.


End file.
